deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Ocarina of Time)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Cluny the Scourge (by Death'sapprentice77) Link is walking through a forest with Navi. Suddenly, an iron church railing attached to a rope lands embedded into the ground next to him. Navi flies away and Link turns around to see Cluny the Scourge letting our a fearsome battle cry, ready to hurl another railing at him. Prepared this time Link draws his bow and readies an arrow. He skillfully dodges the projectile and fires an arrow straight into Cluny's shoulder. Cluny growls and pulls the arrow out he then charges at Link, spear in hand. Link drops the bow and pulls out a bomb and throws it at Cluny. Cluny rolls out of the way and whips his tail at Link. Link dodges the tail and pulls out his sword and shield. Cluny stabs at Link with his spear but he side steps out of the way in time. Cluny then trips Link with his tail and prepares to stab him with his spear. Link holds up his shield just in time to block the stab. The force of the stab and hardness of the shield causes the spear to splinter. Enraged Cluny whips his tail at the downed Link but he rolls out of the way and the spike lands in the ground. As soon as Link gets up he takes this advantage and slashes off a large portion of Cluny's tail. Cluny screams in pain, discards the broken spear, draws his longsword and begins slashing and stabbing at Link. Link blocks most of the attacks but a stray stab finds its way in Links shoulder. Cluny kicks Link away and tries to finish Link but he gets out of his way and draws his boomerang and throws it at Cluny stunning him. Link goes to retrieve his sword. Cluny even more angered he charges at link attempting to behead him. Link ducks and stabs Cluny in the abdomen then pushes upward. Cluny coughs up blood Link pulls out his sword and the rat falls over dead. Link pulls out a potion and gulps it down then continues on his journey leaving Cluny's corpse behind. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Link won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Legolas (by Wassboss) Link is walking though a forest on the outskirts of Hyrule. Suddenly an arrow flies past his head. He looks around and sees a figure in the distance. Pulling out another arrow legolas aims for link’s head and fires. However link holds up his shield and deflects the arrow. Link then crouches behind his shield pulls out his own bow and sends a barrage of arrows at legolas. He manages to dodge most of them but he is struck on the hand and his bow is shattered. Legolas surprised by link’s archery skills pulls out his spear and heads down to face him. Link meanwhile is heading towards legolas’s position when a spear grazes his shoulder. He looks left and sees legolas elvish long knifes in hand glaring at him. Link reacting quickly pulls out his boomerang and throws it a legolas. Legolas slices it in half and then charges at link while link unsheathes the master sword and they start too duel. Neither can land a blow because link’s shield blocks legolas’s strikes and legolas easily dodges links slices. Eventually though legolas manages to pull the master sword out of link’s hand. He then kicks link down and begins to rapidly slice downwards battering link’s shield and preventing him from getting up. Link desperately tries to block legolas’s strikes but is grazed by many of the blows. Link decides to try and get the master sword back. He waits till legolas leaves himself open then lashes out with the shield knocking him back. He then pulls out a bomb and lights it before diving behind a large rock. Legolas regains his balance just in time to leap aside using his knives to protect his face. He is unharmed but his knives were shattered in the blast. Link meanwhile has regained the master sword and attempts a downward slice but legolas blocks it with the glamdring and they duel once again. This time however link cuts off legolas’s hand. Legolas barley has any time to react before link plunges the master sword into his chest. Link watches as legolas’s body falls to the floor and stabs him once more to make sure he is dead. He then drinks a potion, fully healing himself, and continues on his way. Winner Link Expert's Opinoin While Legolas was an amazing archer once Link closed the distance his superior close range weapons helped him win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dante (Devil May Cry 2001) (by Wassboss) Link is walking through a thick forest. He is struggling to move through the dense vegetation and is using the master sword to cut through the thick bushes and vines in his path. He steps into a clearing and sees dante sitting with his back to him cleaning his scythe. Link thinking he is a threat pulls out his bow and fires an arrow at dante missing his head by an inch. Dante leaps up and pulls out his submachine gun spraying the bullet at link who instinctively puts up his shield in defence. The bullets bounce off the shield but one stray bullet hits him in the thigh. Link winches in pain but keeps his guard up until dante runs out of ammo. Once he starts to load up his magazine links fires another arrow which scrapes dante’s cheek. Dante wipes the blood off his face and fires his submachine gun at link who this time jumps behind a large rock. Link quickly formulates a plan and throws his boomerang at dante knocking the gun out of his hand. He then fires two arrows one at dante and one at the gun. Dante dodges the one heading toward him but his gun is destroyed by the other. Link jumps over the rock and unsheathes the master sword. Dante throws a handful of darts at him but link blocks them with his shield. He then pulls out his scythe and charges at link swinging the scythe in a wild fashion. Link blocks the attack with his shield and thrusts forward with the master sword but dante jumps to the side. He swings the master sword in a downward arc but dante dodges this as well. Dante sees link is open and swings with his scythe scraping links chest with his scythe drawing blood. Link lashes out with his shield and hits dante square in the face knocking him down. He then plunges the master sword downwards at dante but dante parries it with the scythe. He then takes links legs from underneath him sending him crashing to the floor. Dante kicks the master sword out of links hand and aims his scythe carefully at his head he strikes down but link blocks with his shield. He then kicks dante making him stumble back. Link lunges for the master sword but dante dose at the same time. They both struggle with the sword trying to pull it off each other. Link hits dante with his shield loosening his grip, thereby allowing link to gain possession of the master sword. He then lunges forward stabbing dante in the arm. Dante yells in pain and hits link with the butt of his scythe stunning him. Dante then thrusts the scythe forward but link dodges and hits dante round the face with his shield. He then throws a bomb at him knocking him over before running off. Dante scrambles away as the bomb explodes making a huge cloud of dust. Link renters the clearing and looks around but can’t see anything because of the dust. Suddenly something strikes his shoulder and a pain shots through his upper body. He tries to pull out the dagger and does not see dante sneaking up behind him dagger in hand. Dante jumps at link the dagger raised above his head. Just as he is about to bring it down on links head links swivels round and points his sword upwards impaling dante through the chest. Link throws dante’s dead body off his sword and drinks a potion fully healing him. He then sheathes the master sword and heads off on his way. Winner link Expert’s Opinion While dante did have the submachine gun once he ran out of ammo link’s array of weapons helped him win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wander (by Codgod13) Wander is standing in the temple of worship, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for Dormin's instructions. "You task is almost complete." The demon says, "You have but one task that remains. Your next opponent is a man. He wanders the fields, fighting off evil incarnate." Wander nods, and calls his horse. He leaps on Agro, and rides toward Hyrule. In Hyrule: Link is sitting with zelda and groose, at the edge of a pool on the surface. As he sits, an arrow whizzes by his head, splashing into the water. He grabs his tools, and turns toward the direction of the shot. In the distance, wander rides toward his opponent. Link gestures with his head, and Groose and Zelda leave. He aims his bow, and fires at Wander, but that arrow misses as well. Link jumps onto Epona, and rides toward Wander. They both fire arrows, and Link misses, but Wander's arrow grazes link's face. Link gritts his teeth and fires a hookshot at wander, and it stabs him in the arm. Link pulls himself and Wander off of their respective horses. Wander takes out his sword and shines the beams of light at Link's face. Wander then fires an arrow, which pierces Link in the chest. Link groans in agony and falls over. As he bleeds onto into the dirt, he breaks off the arrow, and gets a red potion from his bag, drinking it. Filled with renewed strength as the wound dissapears, Link gets back, and sees wander running toward him. Link takes out the master sword, and Wander the sword of the ancients. Both warriors remount their horses and ride toward each other. Their blades clash, and sparks fly. As the two warriors turn around, while Wander gallops toward Link, Link draws an arrow. Wander raises his sword and beams of light strike the warrior in the face. Link drops his weapon to shield his face, and falls off of his horse. He hurriedly grabs his sword and shield, just in time to block Wander's downward slash. Link kicks wander away and springs to his feet, slashing at Wander. Wander rolls away, and the two duel. After about a minute of swordplay, Link gets the upper hand bashes wander in the face with his shield. Wander runs back and calls for Agro, who he mounts. Lnik turns to run for Epona, but isn't quick enough. Wander rides toward the hero of time, leaps off his horse, and plunges his sword into Link's back. Link falls to the ground, the sword nailing him to the floor, as Wander withdraws his weapon and turns to leave, black energy tentacles come out of Link and pierce Wander's body. Wander is teleported to the shrine of worship. He opens his eyes, and looks at Mono, only to find her stll laying dead on the stone. He hears footsteps, and sees Lord Emon and his elite guard in the doorway, as Dormin reaches from the cieling and possesses him. Lord Emon and his men shoot and stab Wander, and he falls, but Dromin continues to possess him. Lord Emon runs to where Mono is and grabs the ancient sword, raising it high. A vortex opens in the back of the temple, and Wander is sucked toward it. He reahces out to the dead Mono, as he is sucked away with Dormin. Winner: Wander... I guess. Expert's Opinion In a closely fought battle, Wander managed to come out on top due to his victorious against the Colossus which were more challenging than the enemies Link was used to fighting. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kratos (by Appelmonkey) Winner: Kratos TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Last Dragonborn (by Redkite) No battle written. Winner: Link Expert's Opinion N/A To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite Link. Battle vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (by Drayco90) The high tower of the stone cathedral stood vanguard over the small village below it. The church sat like a castle in the middle of the town, at the top of a hill in order to be the most visually attractive building for miles. The building had been constructed by rich missionaries many generations before, in an extravagant attempt to convert the local ‘savages’ to Christianity. Of course, the church-going people had no idea that a decades ago the Assassin Order had taken over the long-spanning (and long abandoned) catacombs, discovering an ancient artifact within that they knew they had to keep from the Templar. Ganon’s forces were hitting the kingdom of Hyrule hard, and the royal family knew that if help wasn’t sent soon, they would be over taken by the dark armies. The champion who had held off the forces of Twilight in years past, the mighty Hylian Link set out on the back of his chestnut steed, Epona, to seek out weapons and artifacts that could be used to save the life of Princess Zelda and keep safe the lands of Hyrule. So the ‘Hero of Time’ had made his way to this quiet little village on the outskirts of Hyrule. The white-cloaked man watched from the top of the bell tower as the green-clad warrior rode in. It was clear to Ezio Auditore da Firenze what the elf-like warrior was here for, and it was fortunate that he had taken a break from his war with the Borgia to come to talk with his fellow Assassins holding the cathedral. Link hitched Epona at the entrance and strode in to the church, just as the great bell towers began to ring across the empty, sleeping village. Link glanced up at the tower, but there was nothing of note there, save for a single majestic eagle screeching as it flew from it’s perch. Vast was the exterior of the Church, and Link glanced to and fro. It seemed every person in the village who could walk, and a good sum who couldn’t, had come to services this morning. Link weaved through the crowds and past a cordoned-off stairway leading down into the catacombs below, his hand resting on the Master Sword’s hilt. He was expecting an army of skeletons and pig-creatures standing between him and whatever treasure was hidden within, but he was wholly unprepared for the foe that he actually was to face. With a loud twang, a crossbow bolt sailed past Link’s ear, pinpointing the brick wall in front of him with a thud. Link turned slightly, seeing a white-robed man at the top of the staircase, a crossbow in his hand. “You have stumbled onto land owned by the Assassin Order.” Ezio announced to his unwelcome guest “The artifact you seek is not yours to take, signore.” “…” Link knew he needed all the help he could get in bringing down Ganon, and it’s not as if Assassins were savory characters anyway. Perhaps he would be bringing down the villains of another story in this fight. Link quickly drew his shield and blocked a second crossbow bolt, unsheathing his Master Sword at the same time. He charged the assassin, swinging the sword. Ezio sidestepped the blow, but was surprised to see a blast of energy burst from the tip. The Auditore snapped his arm back, smacking the Hylian across the face with his crossbow. He fired another bolt just as Link swung his sword at the bow, causing the bolt to miss it’s intended target and pierce through Link’s thin shoe. With a heroic yell, Link slammed his shield in Ezio’s face, causing the assassin to stumble backwards and drop his crossbow in a daze. Link prepared to stab at Ezio again, but the assassin recovered in time to parry the blow with the Dagger of Brutus. Quickly, Ezio drew the Sword of Altiar and made a swing at the Hylian while he was still blocking the Master Sword with his dagger. Link reared back, only losing a few of his blonde hairs from the speedy swing. Link raised the shield to dodge another swing, but as he did so Ezio leapt into the air, using Link’s shield as a platform he jumped behind the green-tunic wearing Hero and delivering a swipe to Link’s back with the sword. Link cried out and discarded his shield, knowing the disadvantages it’s weight and size created outweighed it’s positives in this battle. Drawing his Hookshot, Link latched on to Ezio and swung him across the room, allowing the Hylian some breathing room. Ezio slammed into the wall with a crash and slowly rolled down to the ground below. Ezio sheathed his sword and dagger and drew the Condottiero War Hammer, using the weapon to prop himself up off the floor. At the same time, Link primed a bomb from his pouch and rolled it across the room. The bomb landed right at Ezio’s feet, where it sat there and began to expand and deflate in a slow rhythmic pattern while the fuse burned even slower. Ezio swung the hammer at the explosive, sending it back across the room, landing in the corner where it detonated, causing part of the wall to cave in. Screams from the people terrified upstairs could be heard, and dust kicked down from the ceiling as the people began to run in a mass exodus out of the church. Ezio charged Link with his War Hammer high, his first overhead swing missed as Link rolled to the right as Link fired a slingshot projectile at the Assassin’s face. Ezio hissed as the shot broke skin directly under his eye, causing fresh blood to slowly trickle down his cheek. While the pain was biting, it wasn’t nearly major enough to slow down his next swing, and the war hammer impacted on Link’s knee. The sharp crack of bone giving way to harsh metal caused the Hylian to scream out in pain and buckle to the ground. Ezio raised the hammer, preparing to crush the writing head of his foe, but as he prepared to bring in back down, Link fired the Hookshot and latched on the hammer, ripping it from his hands. Link grabbed another bomb and slammed it into Ezio’s stomach, limping away deeper into the catacombs as Ezio was caught in the explosion and went sailing across the room. Ezio coughed and dusted off the smoke from his robes as he recovered from the blow. Focusing his Eagle Vision, Ezio could see Link had gone deeper in the tunnels to find somewhere to recover and get ready for more fighting. Still coughing, Ezio made his way down into the tunnels below. He rounded a corner, and was greeted with an arrow to the chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards, glaring down at Link, who was leaned up against the wall to relieve pressure from his broken leg, the Hero Bow in his hands. Link turned his head to grab another arrow, but when he drew the string back the Assassin had disappeared. The Hylian began to worry as he looked in every direction for the Assassin, but couldn’t see him in the shadowy corridors. Suddenly he heard a metallic pop, and turned behind him, just as Ezio stabbed him through the forearm with a Hidden Blade. Link gasped out, while the assassin brutally kicked him in the back of his broken knee, swinging him around. The warriors looked each other in the eye as Ezio placed his other hand at Link’s throat, allowing the Hidden Blade to slide out, stabbing him through the throat. Link choked on his blood and began to shake violently for a few moments, before he stopped moving. Ezio reached up, closing the Hero of Time’s eyes and slowly laid him on the ground. “Requiescat in pace.” Ezio whispered as he began the return trip to the surface. There was no doubt that the M’kraan Crystal would need to be transported to a safer facility now. Expert's Opinion This battle was incredibly close, and Ezio only one by the edge of his teeth. Despite Link's significantly better variety of experience in his enemies and unique weapons, Ezio's agility allowed him to move around the battlefield quicker, as well as his Eagle Vision giving him a tactical mastery of the battlefield. Add Ezio's arguably more lethal weapons, and the Master Assassino won but barely. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite Link. Battle vs. Conan the Barbarian (by WanderingSkull and MrPacheco101) TBA Winner: Tie Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the originale battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite Link. Category:Battle Subpage